


Timely Transmigration skits

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, body switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: While I consider a  reboot of my original Timely Transmigration, have some skits in the universehttps://archiveofourown.org/works/4895212/chapters/11226190
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Timely Transmigration skits

**Kate (Victoria)** \- Taylor Christensen

 **Taylor** \- Oh, if it isnt the viral slut

 **Kate (Victoria)** \- You dare slut shame me (Leans forward, her eyes bulging] [dead voice] After the sinful things you’ve done with that Zachary Riggins

 **Taylor** \- How....WHO told you about that

 **Kate (Victoria)** \- [stands back, smiling Kate’s sweet smile] God did ^^ 

[Taylor’s lip quivers] 

**Kate (Victoria)** \- And god doesn’t approve of hypocrites

[Taylor starts sobbing]

 **Kate (Victoria)** \- [hugs Taylor, her voice equal parts comforting, and menacing] There there......

 **Taylor** \- [screams in anguish] I’M A SLUT

 **Kate (Victoria)** \- [honeyed voice] No, no. You’re a sexually active young woman. That’s not something to be ashamed of, is it ?

[Taylor looks up at Kate (Victoria) ]

 **Taylor** \- I guess not

 **Kate (Victoria)** \- Are you going to stop crossing me ?

[Taylor nods]

 **Kate (Victoria)** \- Good. And if anyone mentions the video ?

 **Taylor** \- I....I’ll make them stop. That’s not cool

 **Kate(Victoria)** \- Good girl [pats Taylor on the cheek] 

_________________

Writing Requests are OPEN

[Timely Transmigration AU ( Doing skits while i consider a reboot)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895212/chapters/11226190)


End file.
